


Atari

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro prefers sacrificing a few pieces to running like a coward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atari

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I plagiarized myself - how often are these two going to make out in an elevator before I get bored of it, ack - but whatever, I have my own permission. I wrote this for the first round of hng_deathmatch, and it got me immediately knocked out *lol* It's random, has terrible innuendo, and is in first person, which has never served me well (at least not since _Shooting Stars_ ). Still, it has a few giggle moments, so. The theme for the round was _atari_. I was going to save this idea for the cliche round of blind_go, but I just couldn't resist the bad joke (oh goodness; what am I supposed to do for September now!?).

I have always taken pleasure in mocking the hell out of Shindou for his really bad go metaphors.

I mean, I like go. I’m pretty good at go. I’ve made most of my closest friends due to go. Not to mention I make a decent living and hack off my father simultaneously, just by playing go. It’s fair to say that go is one of the major aspects of my life. That said, I think there’s a healthy distance to be maintained between go and everything else. Go is go. It’s work and it’s fun and it’s a means to an end, but it’s not…

As Shindou would put it, “the horizontal tsuke.”

Shindou thinks this is hilarious, although no one else does. What I think is hilarious is the fact that Shindou actually gets laid – _regularly_ – despite the fact that he thinks go terms are meant to be used as double entendres.

Or maybe because of the fact. In all honesty, Touya’s not much saner than Shindou in this regard.

And all of this is actually just lead-in to my current problem.

“Nigiri?”

See, there’s this guy. He has ridiculous curly eyelashes and stupid girly hair and wears really expensive suits and manages to make absolutely everything sound like an invitation. For some reason I completely don’t understand, I can’t seem to stay away from him. Maybe it’s the stupid top button of his shirt, which always seems to be undone when I’m around. Maybe I kicked puppies in a previous life and now karma’s punishing me. Maybe I’m just a glutton for punishment. I don’t know.

“I am not playing,” I tell him. “Especially not with you. Not go and definitely not anything else, as if you could even understand what the hell I’m saying.”

He raises an eyebrow at me – just one; I didn’t think actual people even _did_ that – and says nothing. I push the button for the fifth floor and lean against the wall. He watches me from across the lift. He doesn’t say anything else for the moment, which is probably a blessing as he barely speaks Japanese. The only things he’s bothered to learn so far seem to be go terms, and somehow he’s been managing to use them to communicate with everyone with surprising effectiveness. I’m not completely sure what his invitation to nigiri means, but I carefully avoid looking at the stupid undone button, focusing my attention just above his right shoulder instead.

The doors close. He shakes his head in clearly fake disappointment and says, “Nurui,” as though I’ve just made a particularly lackluster move on the board.

“You wish, bastard,” I tell him through gritted teeth. “Like that’s really going to work me up.” He shrugs and fiddles with his collar. It sort of looks like maybe there’s some lipstick on it, under all the red hair. This makes me immediately and inexplicably furious. “Oh, what the hell ever. Even. Odd. Heads. Tails. Rock. Paper. You do know I have no idea what game this is supposed to be, right? Your conversational skills _suck_.”

I wasn’t aware that people were capable of moving as quickly as he does. I find myself summarily trapped between his body and the wall, his arms effectively blocking my escape. The elevator rumbles to a stop, and I don’t even remember seeing him push the button. Before I can help myself, the thought flashes through my head: _Holy shit, he’s got me in atari, what now?_

There’s my one path to escape, of course – I could probably knee him, hit the button to open the doors, and hope to be well away by the time he manages to straighten up – but it’s a little risky and a lot desperate, like admitting I’ve lost before figuring out the rules. 

If the smug look on his face is any indication, he probably just read my mind. At this point, I wouldn’t put it past him.

Here is my standard policy when it comes to go: when everything seems lost, you might as well attack. If you lose, well, no one is surprised. If you manage to win, _everyone_ is surprised, your opponent is confused, and you can feel pretty damn good about yourself. My other standard rule is this: it’s a game, not brain surgery; you might as well take a risk or two.

 _Shobute,_ I think to myself deciding, hell with it, this isn’t brain surgery either. Even Shindou manages somehow, it can’t be all that hard. “You’re going _down_ , pretty boy,” I mutter.

It quickly becomes apparent that either he secretly knows Japanese or he’s reading my mind again.


End file.
